


Club Whitespire

by fallingofftheaxis, Inhuman_Shadow



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inhuman_Shadow/pseuds/Inhuman_Shadow
Summary: Strip club au - When Quentin takes Julia to club Whitespire for her birthday she meets a dancer that changes her life
Relationships: Kady Orloff-Diaz/Julia Wicker, Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Club Whitespire

"Quentin where the hell are we going?" Julia says looking out the car window not recognizing the part of downtown they were driving through.  
"It's a surprise," Quentin replies knowing how annoyed Julia was.  
A few minutes later they are finally pulling into a parking lot and Julia stares up at the neon flashing sign on top of the building.  
"Quentin Coldwater you did not bring me to a strip club!" Julia shouts.  
"Happy Birthday!" Quentin says cheerfully.  
Julia looks at her friend, “Please tell me you’re joking....”  
“Nope! Come on. First round on me?”  
“First two rounds Coldwater.”  
Julia reluctantly enters the club, a girl with the name tag Fen letting them inside and shows them to a table.  
They put in their drink order to a server who introduced herself as Alice.  
"So who do you want to get a dance from?" Quentin asks.  
"I'm not getting a lap dance, we're just watching the stage," Julia huffs.  
“Okay...” Quentin says, holding his hands up.  
Alice returns with their drinks, Quentin locking eyes with the bartender.  
"I think I've seen that guy on tinder," Quentin whispers to Julia.  
"You should go talk to him," Julia tells him.  
"You're just trying to distract me from convincing you to get a lap dance," Quentin laughs.  
Julia opens her mouth to tell him some witty comeback but her throat goes dry when the latest dancer gets welcomed to the stage.  
"Let's hear it for Scarlett" the announcer states.  
Julia’s train of thought is brought to a screeching halt as a beautiful woman struts onto the stage.  
Holy shit.  
“That’s my wife...” Julia says breathlessly to no one. She goes and finds a seat closer to the stage and waits for the performance to begin.  
Meanwhile Q makes his way over to the bar.  
"What can i get ya?" the bartender asks.  
"Whisky neat," Quentin replies.  
"Your friend there seems to be quite enticed by Scarlett," he says pouring a glass of whiskey.  
Quentin looks back to Julia who is watching intently at the girl dancing.  
"It's her first time at a strip club," Quentin says casually.  
"You should get her a private dance," he suggests.  
"She would actually kill me... Though it is her birthday," Quentin thinks, "who i talk to about setting up a private dance?"  
"That would be Margo, I'll go get her," he tells Quentin, "I'm Eliot by the way handsome."  
“How much for the-“  
“It’s on the house.”  
And just like that Eliot was gone, off to get Margo... whoever that was. Q slowly drank the whiskey and watched his friend become more enraptured with Scarlett  
With his glass empty Quentin left a tip on the counter before making his way back to Julia.  
"Guess what," he said quietly taking a seat next to her in front of the stage.  
"What," she mumbled never taking her eyes off the dancer.  
"I got you a private dance with Scarlett," he smiled.  
"Quentin!" Julia grunted a little louder than intended causing some of the other patrons to glare at her for the disturbance.  
Scarlett didn't mind, she grinned to herself overhearing the conversation, the girl was cute she thought.  
As mad as she sounded, Julia can’t help but feel excited. But now she’s watching as Q awkwardly sits at the bar trying to chat up the bartender.  
“El’s single if you’re friend wants to know.” A voice suddenly says next to Julia.  
“Oh uh.-“  
“I’m Margo Hanson, owner of “club Whitespire”  
"Julia... Julia Wicker," she said shyly.  
"I can tell you're nervous but don't be, human sexuality is to be embraced not resisted this club is for everyone to have some fun," Margo said highlighting that her club featured dancers of all genders.  
"I've just never been in a place like this," Julia explained.  
"Well Scarlett is one of our best and she can show you all places like this have to offer," she smiled.  
“Thank you.”  
“If you need anything don’t be afraid to ask me or Eliot or Scarlett. Enjoy your time here, Julia.”  
A new dancer was taking the stage with the name Echo and Scarlett was now approaching Julia.  
"I've been told you requested a dance," she said putting her hand on Julia's shoulder, "right this way."  
Julia gulped and stood, following Scarlett to one of the private rooms.  
Quentin gave her a thumbs up as she passed him and Eliot chuckled.  
Once inside the room Scarlett motioned for Julia to sit down on the couch which she did nervously.  
The song started playing and Scarlett leaned down and whispered in her ear, "relax beautiful and enjoy the show."  
Julia lets out a breath she didn’t know she had as Scarlett starts to sway.  
Back in the main room Quentin was on his third whiskey.  
“Hey. Let me go on break before you get sloshed and I miss a chance for actual conversation.”  
"I've seen you tinder," Quentin blurts out thanks to his liquid courage.  
"I know," Eliot laughs, "I messaged you and you never messaged me back."  
"You were so hot i was scared," Quentin says holding his head embarrassed.  
"Good thing you can't run away this time," Eliot tells him, "you want to go out back for a smoke?"  
“I don’t really smoke but I’ll join you.”  
Meanwhile back in the room Julia was entranced with the way Scarlett was moving her body.  
When Scarlett climbed onto Julia's lap she near forgot how to breathe.  
Her hips rolled in time with the music and Julia couldn't look away.  
scar puts her arms around Julia. “You look amazing...” She says.  
“You look beautiful.” Julia replies.  
"How sweet," she smiles.  
Scarlett brings her lips so close to Julia's she can feel her breath hitch.  
Julia wants so badly to close the distance and kiss her but she knows she shouldn't.  
Suddenly the song is ending and Scarlett is pulling away from her.  
"How was that?" Scarlett asks raising an eyebrow.  
"It- it was incredible," Julia stumbles.  
"Good, I hope to see you again sometime," she grins walking out the door, leaving Julia a mess.  
Julia takes a moment to collect herself before leaving the room and finding Quentin who was shivering.  
"Q why the hell are you so cold?" Julia questions.  
"I went outside with Eliot... I have a date tomorrow night," Quentin says with an awkward smile.  
"Only you would come to a strip club and leave with a date," Julia sighs.  
"How was your dance," he says suggestively.  
"I uh- would like to come back again," she says softly watching Quentin get giddy with excitement.  
“Sweet! So... how was she?”  
“She was nice”  
“Just nice?”  
"She was… breathtaking," Julia muttered.  
"So I did good this birthday?" Quentin egged on.  
"Yes Q, you did good," Julia smiled.  
Meanwhile in the prep room of Club Whitespire:  
“Come on Kady! You totally like her!”  
“Drop it Penny...”  
"I haven't seen you smile like that in a long time," he teased.  
"So what if i did like her? It would be unprofessional to date a client," she muttered.  
"Like Margo would care, Eliot asked that guy out that she was with," he informed her.  
"Wait he did?"  
"Yeah so you can ask her out."  
Cue Fen  
“Ooh Ask who out?! That pretty brunette?”  
“Gah! Fen don’t do that!” Penny warns. “Yes if you must know.”  
“Hey Fen?” Kady starts. “If you’re here... who’s watching the doors?”  
"Josh is," Fen says cheerfully.  
"Fen, last time Josh manned the door he charged people and pocketed the cash for weed," Kady added.  
"Oh yeah... I should probably go but Kady you should definitely ask that girl out," Fen said heading back to the front.  
Kady and Penny sigh at Fen's staggering energy. "She has a point, Kady. What harm could asking her out do?"  
"I- well- it would.... Fuck you Penny"  
Penny laughs as Kady gets up and heads to the stage for her last performance of the night.  
And while she dances only Julia is on her mind.  
\--  
The next day Julia wakes up to many texts and missed calls from a panicked Quentin  
Half awake she dials Quentin's number and listens to it ring.  
"Julia!" Quentin yells fully waking her up now.  
"What do you want Q it's 9am," she groans.  
"You need to come over right now," he tells her.  
"Why? Are you alright?" She says concerned.  
"You need to help me pick an outfit for my date tonight!"  
"Are you serious?"  
“This is no time for jokes, Jules! We are in crisis!!!”  
“Fine fine! Be over in an hour... you bi disaster.”  
“I heard that!”  
Julia hangs up and trudges to the shower. She gets ready and grabs coffee on the way to Quentin’s.  
She knocks to reveal her friend. “I’m here. Now what?”  
"Flannel or denim?" He says holding up two jackets.  
"This is gonna be a long day," she sighs.  
Two hours later Quentin finally has an outfit he likes even though the last six were just as good.  
"Should I ask Eliot for Scarlett's number?" Quentin asked Julia.  
"What no way!" She shouted, "I don't even know her real name."  
"So I'll ask for that first," he shrugged.  
"Quentin Coldwater you better not."  
Quentin looks at her with a serious expression "You know I'm going to."  
"Quentin!!"  
"What's the big deal, she was totally into you."  
"That's her job she has to be nice to everyone," Julia sighs.  
"Eliot did say you were her type."  
"... He did?"  
\--  
"So where are we going?" Quentin asked getting into Eliot's car.  
"The Muntjack Diner, best food in town or at least it is when you're hungover," Eliot laughed.  
"Sounds good," Quentin smiles.  
Eliot turns the radio up as they drive across town.  
The ride there is quiet, presumably nerves and saving conversation for the diner.  
They arrive twenty minutes later and grab a booth.  
“What’ll it be boys?” A waitress with the nametag “Fray” inquires.  
“Just two waters for now.” Eliot says. Fray walks off.  
"What do you plan on getting?" Quentin asks.  
"I'm not sure I've never looked at the menu sober," Eliot jokes.  
A few minutes later Fray comes back and they put in their orders.  
"So what made you want to be a bartender?"  
"I prefer mixologist," Eliot tells him, "and I've always had a knack for the subject and when Margo decided to open the club of course i couldn't refuse her offer to work for her."  
“So I take it you guys have been friends for a while then?”  
“Yeah. She’s my ride or die and my impulse control. What about you and your friend?”  
"We've been inseparable since the day she punched my kindergarten bully," Quentin chuckles.  
"And what inclined you to being her the to club it is a very bold birthday gift for someone who's never been?"  
"Julia's been stressed over work recently i thought she could use a fun night out," Quentin tells him.  
"What do you guys do for work?"  
"We're both TA's at the college, I'm in the literature department Julia is a Biochem major.”  
“Impressive... impressive.”  
Before either of them could ask another question, Fray brings their food to the table.  
"By the way could i get Julia's number for Kady? Scarlett I mean, her real name is Kady," Eliot asks as they eat.  
"Oh shit I was going to ask you for her number for Julia," Quentin says mid bite.  
“Well then looks like a win for both of us on that front.” Eliot laughs before taking another bite  
“Looks like.”  
Later that night Julia is laying in bed when her phone vibrates and she sees a text from Quentin.  
"Look what i scored," he says with a phone number attached and a second text comes in, "call her Jules."  
Julia hesitates to dial the number when all of a sudden the same number is now ringing on her screen.  
"Hello?" She says nervously.  
"Hey Julia, it's Kady i got your number from Eliot," Kady tells her.  
"And I got your number from Quentin, i was just about to call you," Julia says smiling at the sound of Kady's voice.  
“So... I um.... I was wondering if you wanted to maybe grab a cup of coffee sometime? Get a chance to see me off a stage and in more clothes. Wait I-.” Kady rambles on before taking a deep breath. “So... whaddya say?”  
There’s silence on the other end and Kady’s already frayed nerves are on edge.  
“... I’d like that very much. I’ll send you the address of a few nice places and we can chat tomorrow about it. Is that okay?” Julia asks.  
"That sounds great, I look forward to seeing you again," Kady says.  
Julia can't see it but she can tell Kady is smiling too.  
"I can't wait," Julia replies and she falls asleep easier than she has in months.


End file.
